


Suddenly I See

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: AU!!! on Ice! [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Sara Crispino, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Romantic Fluff, dancer mila babicheva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Mila has been coming to the same coffee shop for ages now. Why was it so important that she come?Sara always looked forward to their favourite customer but what made them so special?





	Suddenly I See

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to "Suddenly I See" by K.T. Tunstall and this fic sprang to mind fully formed and I had to write it.

_“Why always this shop?”_ Mila asked herself as she went through the doors of the coffee shop she frequented every morning. Georgi had questioned why always that shop and Mila didn’t have an answer. She just knew it was important. That something was drawing her there, calling to her come again and again.

Stuck in her thoughts she looked up at a peal of laughter and her breathe was stolen.

 _She_ was working today. The girl with the dark hair and violet eyes that captivated her. Their eyes met and the girl behind the counter, Sara, perked up, her smile losing the customer service edge and slipping into real.

 _“Oh,”_ Mila thought suddenly, _“I am SO gay.”_

She made her way up the queue in a daze struck by the realisation that Sara was why she came here.

She came every morning for a chance to talk to Sara, to tell her about Mila’s job as dancer and listen to Sara’s complaints about her brother and her dreams of seeing the world.

How her world really revolved around Sara’s smile.  They had spent ages talking when the shop was quiet, Mila drinking up every bit of information of the gorgeous shining woman standing at the register.

How had she never noticed before?

She shook herself out of her daze and opened her mouth to order.

“A mocha with an extra shot of espresso, right? Already ready to go, I put it in as soon as I noticed you in line” Sara said brightly before Mila could speak.

Mila snapped her mouth shut and blushed brightly.  Just because Sara, the most perfect woman on earth, remembered her usual.

“Thank you” she said softly before fumbling to get out her card.

“Are you okay?” Sara asked as she ran the card, a little wrinkle appearing between her eyebrows as she looked at Mila with concern.

“You’re perfect!” Mila blurted and then blushed brightly again, “I mean I’m perfect no I’m fine! I’m fine! Thank you I’ll go now!” Mila stumbled over her words accepting her Mocha and high tailing it out of there.

She practically ran down the high street before stopping.

Why was she running _away_ from what she wanted?

No what she _needed._

She turned and started walking back to the café with purpose.

+++

Sara couldn’t help the genuine smile that spread across her face when her favourite customer walked in.

She didn’t know why Mila was so important but if she didn’t come because she was away dancing or busy Sara would be in such a foul mood that even her clingy brother would avoid her.

She knew a lot about Mila, her usual order, the names of her fellow dancers and who they were dating, where she grew up, why she loved dance, her favourite flavour of ice cream, her favourite flower, the way the world lit up when she entered a room.

What?

She smiled again as Mila stepped up to the register having already placed the order for her. Mila smiled at the news but blushed prettily and that was a new reaction.

Sara grew concerned, Mila was never this flustered or out of sorts.

So she asked because that’s what friends did…and then Mila said that:

“You’re perfect” and it hit Sara like a bolt of lightning.

She wanted to kiss that perfect mouth of Mila’s like no tomorrow.

 _“Holy shit I’m so gay for her”_ she thought as she mechanically finished Mila’s transaction. Struck deaf and dumb by the realisation.

She ran through the next few orders on reflect before she thought _“What the hell am I doing? I need to go after her! I need to know if she feels the same”_

She tore off her apron and threw it at her brother who was manning the coffee machine.

“I’m going out!” she called as she moved quickly around the counter.

“What you can’t just go-“ he started and then reeled back at her glare.

“I. Am. Going. Out.” She stated firmly before fleeing out the door and up the high street in the direction she always saw Mila take.

+++

They were both weaving in and out of the people clogging the high street when they saw each other across the square.

They both stopped dead for a moment before the started full on running towards each other.

No words were needed, they could both tell from the other’s face that they both wanted the same thing.

Mila dropped her coffee but didn’t care as she reached for Sara.

Sara reached back to Mila and soon they were kissing softly, passionately in the middle of the high street.

The kiss broke when they both had to come up for air.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Mila teased, her fingers buried in that thick, dark hair.

“Shouldn’t you be at rehearsals?” Sara shot back with a smile.

“I think I’m exactly where I need to be.” Mila said softly gazing into violet eyes.

“Good answer” Sara whispered before closing the gap between them for another kiss.


End file.
